1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multilayered lightweight building board with a support core and firm interconnection between the individual layers.
2. Discussion of the Art
Lightweight building boards combine high strength with low weight. They have a support core, for example a honeycomb structure, and cover layers applied to the end faces of the support core.
The function of the support core is to keep the two cover layers a given distance apart, even under a high load. The support core also transmits the induced forces from one cover layer to the other.
DE-A-42 08 8312 describes a multilayered lightweight building board with a support core, where the support core and the cover layers are made of the same thermoplastic material. The support core may have a honeycomb structure and contain individual, laterally joined-together tube sections. These tube sections have been joined together by various chemical adhesives, for example epoxides or polyurethanes. To ensure recyclability, however, the tubes of the support core must be made from a single thermoplastic material, ruling out bonding by means of an adhesive. It would be conceivable to join the tube sections together in a parallel arrangement of the axes by thermal welding, but this would require precise temperature control, which is difficult to achieve. In addition, the structure could deform appreciably, distinctly reducing the mechanical parameters of the support core compared with an optimum tube-based structure.